Who's it gonna be?
by lizzehhh25
Summary: It was the day of Ste and Doug's wedding. Brendan is desperately trying to stop it, but will Ste marry the guy he deserves, or choose the love of his life?
1. Chapter 1

Ste tugged at his tie and stared at himself in the mirror for the hundreth time.. He was nervous, why wouldn't he be? It was the day. The day he'd been waiting for, his wedding day. His and Doug's. Ste couldn't wait! There was a quiet knock at the door, so quiet Ste wondered if he had imagined it. Ste opened it, hoping to be Cheryl or Amy. He had made a complete mess of the tie. The strong irish accent hit him instantly.

"Stephen. Looking sharp." Brendan was stood there, staring at him with hunger and lust in his eyes.

Ste rolled his eyes and groaned a little too loud as hurt flashed through Brendan's eyes.

"What do you want Brendan. I'm busy if you hadn't noticed."

"Ye tie's a mess." Brendan chuckled, ignoring Ste's question. He stepped further into the flat and closing the door behind him.

Ste didn't like this, he didn't want Brendan here. He COULDN'T have Brendan here. Not like this, this close, alone.

"Leave me alone Brendan. I have a wedding to prepare for."

Brendan looked down and sniffed. "Ah yes. Douglas." He then looked up and met Ste's eyes. A look of... hurt? Sorrow? Ste couldn't make it out but he found himself falling deep into them. He snapped out of it and cleared his throat.

"Erm, you need to go. Please." Ste turned his back to Brendan to look in the mirror and tried to sort his tie out with no luck. Brendan noticed this and walked towards him slowly.

"'Ere, lemme." He stood infront of Ste, so close they could feel each others breath on their skin. As Brendan got to work on the tie, Ste looked over Brendan. His body, as gorgeous as ever, his chest half showing and his crucifix hanging loosely round his neck. Up to his mouth, the mouth he missed and longed so much, and the most annoying moustache ever. Yet he couldn't imagine Brendan without it, and those eyes, big and blue. God, he missed him so much. He didn't know how long he had been lost in these thoughts but when he finally came back to Earth, he saw Brendan staring at him intently, boring into his eyes...his soul. He found himself leaning in, he knew he'd regret it but right now he didn't care. He wanted to feel though lips, at least just once more.

Brendan knew Ste didn't want this but he couldn't help him. He looked so gorgeous in that suit, it broke him, knowing what it was for. His wedding, with _Douglas!_ He just wanted to feel though plump, pouty lips, at least just once more. As their lips finally met, they forgot everything. Their mouths colliding, tongue's crashing together. After what seemed like forever, they pulled away gasping for breath. Brendan pulled their foreheads together, not wanting this moment to end.

"Stephen" He whispered, breathing heavily.

"I love you!" Ste blurted out. He thought he'd regret it but he didn't. He loved Brendan but he loved Doug too. "I love you." He repeated slower.

"Oh Stephen. I love ye too, but ye have Douglas now. Ye deserve each other. I'm not good for you. I destroy lives." He felt his heart shatter all over again.

"Don't say that. I love Doug, I do. But I can't live without you in my life. I don't _want_ to live without you in my life!" He was desperate. He didn't want to let him go but he knew somehow, deep down. It was for the best.

"Then pick." Ste looked confused so Brendan continued. "Me...or Doug. Who's it gonna be?"


	2. Chapter 2

"W-what?" Ste looked at Brendan, hoping what he had heard was a mistake, a voice in his head.

"I said, pick." Brendan repeated, staring at Ste with hope, hope it would be him.

It took time for this whole situation to process in Ste's mind. Pick. _Pick! _But he knew, he knew straight away who he would pick. He just couldn't find the words to speak, just staring blankly at Brendan.. Lost. Brendan took the hint, dropping his head and letting out a sigh of despair.

"Fine...Stephen, I get it...Okay." Turning swiftly on his heels, Brendan wasted no time in leaving. Like he wanted to be anywhere but with Ste

But he didn't get it. He didn't understand _anything! _It was true, Doug was the person for Ste to marry, to have a long happy life with, but it wasn't right. Brendan was the love of his life. The only person Ste could imagine his future with, all he wanted above anything else. Brendan was gone, but he needed him back.

Without a second thought, Ste rushed out the door desperate for Brendan to come back to him. But one voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Ste, hey!" It was Doug. "I can't believe it, us getting married! It's a dream come true and it's with the love of my life!"

Doug was almost bouncing, a huge smile plastered on his face. It killed him, knowing how excited Doug was. Guilt flashed over Ste's face and Doug had noticed, suddenly turning serious. His smile turned into a worried expression and his once elated behaviour turned sour instantly.

"What's wrong, what happened?" He hammered Ste with questions but then it dawned over him. "You're having seconds thoughts, aren't you? Oh my gosh. I can't believe this!" Tears were forming in his eyes and his lips trembled viciously.

"Doug." Ste wanted to calm him down, he was making a scene in the middle of the village causing many people to glance over and stare. But it came out only in a whisper. It seemed to answer Doug's accusation's however and he nodded his head and backed away before sprinting off, getting as far away as possible. Ste's heart shattered into what probably was a million, tiny pieces. This wasn't meant to happen, not like this. He completely forgot what he was set off to do and just collapsed. Sitting a bundled mess on the curb, he cried and cried not caring who was watching.

Doug was gone and never coming back. He probably hated Ste's guts and Ste didn't blame him. And Brendan...That name ringing through Ste's mind made him cry even more tears. He didn't know where he was but it was too late. Maybe Brendan didn't want him either. He lost everyone and everything was broken inside. Hands shaking, he wiped his tears and reached into his pockets. Slowly he took out a razor, and stared at it emotionless. He wanted the pain to stop, he had lied to everyone from the beginning.

_"Doug I love you, Brendan's my past." _LIAR! He screamed as he made a cut on his wrist.

_"I don't love you Brendan, I want Doug" _LIAR! He screamed again as he made another cut.

"_I can't wait to marry Doug, He's all I want. Brendan is nothing to me." _LIAR! LIAR! LIAR! Ste screamed repeatedly as he made multiple cuts watching as the blood poured out, surrounding him. A shadow appeared next to him and he looked up to See Brendan looking at him with a horrific expression. Then everything went Black...


	3. Chapter 3

"Stephen? Stephen!"

Ste could hear a voice calling his name repeatedly. His eyes fluttered open slowly and scanned the room, trying to figure out where he was. He sat up instantly, remembering the events that occurred yesterday but his head was spinning a mile a minute. Ste continued to scan the room carefully until his eyes settled on a manly figure sitting next to him. **Brendan!** He seemed to be crying into his palms.

He did a double take to make sure his head wasn't playing cruel games on him, but all his questions were answered as Ste reached out and touched Brendan's arm hesitantly. Brendan's head shot up suddenly and stared at Ste with wide eyes.

"Stephen! You're okay! You're okay!" Everything was moving full speed and he felt Brendan's huge grip around him in an instant, but he didn't care. Brendan was here and that's all that mattered.

"I was so worried! I'll go get a doctor!" He cried running out the room.

Ste didn't move. He was so confused. _Had Brendan seen what happened yesterday? He must have! What would he think of him now?_ Ste's thoughts were interrupted by Brendan returning with a doctor by his side.

"Mr Hay, I see you're awake. How are you feeling?" Brendan continued to stare at Ste intently, as he fidgeted nervously.

How was he feeling? He honestly didn't know. Scared. In pain. Confused. The doctor took the silence as a sign of hesitation, so continued.

"You had quite the accident yesterday, but I assure you that you are all set you leave." The doctor nodded at that and left, leaving the two men in silence. Brendan had helped Ste home, pestering him, asking him if he needed anything, but Ste just wanted to sleep. He was **_so_**tired. As they arrived home, Ste thanked Brendan and was just about the close the door, but Brendan stepped in the way.

"Wait! Stephen, what happened yesterday? Ye scared me to death! I thought ye were gonna die!" Brendan rambled on, telling Ste how it was touch-and-go, he had lost tons of blood. Ste's headache was growing and Brendan wasn't helping, so Ste abruptly put a finger to his lips and Brendan melted at the touch.

"It's you." It was so quiet, Brendan had to strain to hear it. "It was always you." Brendan held Ste's hands and lifted his bandaged wrist to his lips.

"I'm so sorry. I should've protected ye." But Ste didn't speak, he answered with a passionate kiss. They stood there, for a while in each others arms. "It's us against the world now Stephen. Forever."

Ste smiled for the first time in ages. "And ever."


	4. Authors note!

A quick note: Sorry it's really short but I haven't got enough time to make loads of chapters in enough time, and also a lot of you were asking, and i'm going to be making, a sort of spin off to the story soon. So look out for it. Thanks and sorry again! ;) x


End file.
